


Cousland's Finest

by adepressedmeme



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smutty, sarcastic warden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adepressedmeme/pseuds/adepressedmeme
Summary: Elissa is the finest warrior to ever come out of the family’s bloodline. Fergus would never admit it, nor their mother Eleanor. She is a master of the bow like her mother but can use a sword and shield just as well as any guard in their holdings. Ser Gilmore has been training with Elissa since they were both children and he was just a squire. They developed a relationship beyond friendship that is crushed by the knowledge that they can never have the family’s blessing to marry. No, Elissa needs someone of a higher class. The Couslands are second only to the king after all.This story will take place before the beginning of origins, during the battle of Redcliff, and after the end of the blight
Relationships: Cousland/Teagan Guerrin, Female Cousland/Teagan Guerrin, Teagan Guerrin/Female Warden





	Cousland's Finest

**Author's Note:**

> I had to google so much about nobility and rankings of Dragon age to make this. I took the liberty to make French the original language of the Orlais for the sake of the plot. I thought of this while working. Please leave comments!

“Elissa!” Eleanor shouted at her daughter for the umpteenth time. 

“Fine! I’ll meet with them!” Elissa groaned as she struck the training dummy with her freshly polished shortsword. 

“Which ones? Were you even listening?” Her mother scolded. 

“All of them! I’ll meet with all of the Arls and Banns and whoevers you want me to meet with if it means getting you off my damn back,” Elissa exclaimed and cleaved the head off of her straw dummy. 

“Elissa!” Her mother stepped closer to her, “I know you aren’t looking forward to settling down, but you need to take this matchmaking more seriously. You’ve already run off three suitors this week!” 

“Well, none of them knew the hilt of a blade from the pointy end,” Elissa smirked. 

“Enough of that joking. You have been of age to marry for three years now! Men will stop seeking you out if you get much older,” Eleanor chided. 

“I’m only twenty, mother,” Elissa rolled her eyes, “Besides, Fergus has an heir now. Our family line is protected. I have no interest in becoming a broodmare when I could be out fighting with father and-” 

“No! I will not allow it young lady!” Eleanor interrupted, “You will be the one truely running our estate when your father and I are gone. Fergus doesn’t quite have the right head on his shoulders to handle that burden alone. Now, you need to have a proper husband beside you to help share that responsibility with you.” 

“And what if I’d rather have a wife?” Elissa questioned. 

“Then you keep that mistress a secret from your future husband,” her mother kept a neutral expression, “Now enough with trying to rile me up. I will be arranging a meeting with Bann Teagan of Rainesfere.” 

“Isn’t he the old guy you tried to match me with when I was like...thirteen?” Elissa cringed. 

“He isn’t that old!” Eleanor exclaimed, “He’s still single and his maturity gathered from his more seasoned age may be enough to handle how wild you are.” 

“Does he know how to fight?” Elissa asked. 

“Yes. See? Perfect for you. You two can talk about swords all through dinner next week,” Eleanor replied. 

“Fine. I guess I already agreed to it now. This doesn’t mean we’re done talking about me joining the army though!” Elissa pointed a finger. 

Eleanor rolled her eyes in the most ladylike fashion possible, “I’ll expect you to be freshly bathed and dressed for the dinner. In a dress, not your armor!” 

“Fine,” Elissa sighed and struck her dummy again. 

… 

“Teagan, isn’t it time you settled down now?” Arl Eamon asked his brother. 

“I haven’t found the right woman,” Teagan groaned at sat on the chair in his brother’s study. 

“I’m beginning to believe she doesn’t exist,” Eamon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I have arranged a meeting for you, with the blessing of Eleanor Cousland. Her daughter Elissa has agreed to dinner with you, quite happily I’m told.” 

“Elissa, Elissa…that sounds fami- wait! The teenager you had me shamelessly meet years ago?” Teagan replied. 

“She is not a teenager any longer. I’m to understand she has become a fine young lady now. Some have reported she is quite the beauty,” Eamon countered.

“She will always be a child to me Eamon! I was an adult when we first met. How can I see her as anything else?” Teagan complained. 

“Well now that she has fully developed, I don’t think that will be much of a problem,” Eamon smirked. 

“That’s sick,” Teagan tossed his hands up, “I could be her uncle.” 

“Her mother has assured me that the age difference doesn’t bother either of them,” Eamon assured. 

“Surely there are some younger potential suitors for her? More her age?” Teagan replied. 

“Yes, about that. It seems she has...run most of them off. Her mother has been struggling to find a proper match,” Eamon admitted. 

“What’s wrong with her?” Teagan questioned. 

“There has been word spread of her affinity to fighting. Archery and swords alike. The younger noblemen find her intimidating,” Eamon explained, “Lady Eleanor believes that someone like you wouldn’t scare so easily.” 

“So find an older man who may want a wild wife?” Teagan suggested. 

“Perhaps,” Eamon sighed again, “A marriage with Elissa would move you up the ranks considerably. You would be a Teryn, Teagan! Our family name would benefit greatly.” 

“Is that what this is really about?” Teagan accused. 

“Of course,” Eamon shrugged, “You need a wife and her rank will benefit us all.” 

“I refuse,” Teagan stated. 

“No, you don’t. You will go to this dinner,” Eamon leaned forward on his desk, “I’m not asking.” 

… 

“Bann Teagan!” Eleanor greeted him in the first room of the estate, “I am pleased you agreed to meet with my Elissa.” She wore a fine purple and green conservative dress. 

Teagan swallowed back his own distaste for the idea and plastered on a fake smile, “As am I that she agreed to it, Lady Eleanor.” 

“I do apologise that Elissa is not here to greet you with me. I explicitly told her to be ready early in case you made good time,” Eleanor glanced away in thought, “You know how it is at that age.” 

“I suppose I do,” Teagan cringed inside at the reminder of his age. 

“I believe she is training in the yard with Ser Gilmore, no doubt sweating like a mule. Please, wait in the study and help yourself to any refreshments. I will make her ready quickly,” Eleanor replied. 

“Actually,” Teagan countered, “I would like to see this fighting prowess that I’ve heard about.” 

Eleanor visibly grimaced, “Surely you do not wish to see a lady swinging a sword around in men’s armor when she should be dressed in a gown.” 

“You know I like to spar myself, my lady,” Teagan replied, “I would like to see her training.” 

“Very well,” Eleanor conceded and led Teagan to the training yard. 

Teagan’s eyes grew wide as he saw the most formidable female warrior he’s ever seen. She was dressed in simple chainmail from head to toe with a helmet on. Ser Gilmore was trading blows with her, clearly striking with all his might but not managing to force her on the ground. 

“Come on Roderick!” Elissa shouted loud enough for her spectators to hear. Her mother cringed at the familiar use of the knight’s first name. “You hit like a child! Oren could do better than this!” 

Teagan smirked at her taunting. It was successful as Gilmore’s attacks became angry and sloppier. He couldn’t make out much of the look of the young woman. Just that she was shorter than he imagined, and a little plumper. 

Eleanor gasped as Gilmore landed a bash of his shield that sent Elissa to the ground. It was a dramatic display that left her hands free of their sword and shield. Even Teagan flinched at the sound the contact of metal on metal made. He was glad she wore a helmet. 

“My lady!” Ser Gilmore shouted and dropped his sword and shield to rush over to her. He was worried beyond belief that he seriously hurt, not just a teryna, but the woman he loved. 

Just as he crouched down to put a hand on her, Elissa grabbed it and swung herself upward. She wrapped a leg around his waist to force him to the ground with her momentum. Gilmore shouted in surprise, his unprotected head hitting the stone floor rather hard. Elissa pushed her secretly gathered shortsword to his throat. 

“I yield!” Gilmore shouted, smiling though he was in pain both physically and emotionally. 

Elissa stayed on top of him in a rather provocative position. Her thighs on either side of him, keeping him pinned to the ground. She reached under her chin and unclasped the buckle of her helmet. Teagan held in a breath when he finally saw her face. Her braided black hair fell out of the helm, landing down her back. She wore an honest, shit-eating grin as she stared down at the knight that was trapped helpless under her. 

“And here thought Knights were supposed to be better than this. How are you to be a grey warden, fighting darkspawn, if you can’t even handle a cheap trick like that?” There was no malice in her voice. 

“I doubt the darkspawn will feign unconsciousness,” Gilmore countered, “Now get off of me before your mother shouts.” He whispered the last bit. 

Elissa grunted her acknowledgement and stood off of him. It wasn’t the first time she’s straddled the handsome ginger and she had no plans for it to be the last. She looked up at her mother who wore a deep frown and ushered her over with a hand. Elissa dropped her training weapons on the rack with her helmet before making her way over to her and the handsomely dressed stranger she thought she recognised. 

“Mother,” Elissa ran a hand through the top of her matted with sweat hair. 

“Elissa! I told you to be ready today for Bann Teagan,” she gestured to the man, “Hurry up and introduce yourself then go get washed!” 

Elissa turned her head to the man that was clearly her senior before making a respectful nod, “Bann Teagan. It is a pleasure to meet you...again.” 

“Likewise, my lady,” he nodded in return, “You are quite the skilled warrior.” 

“So I’m told,” Elissa beamed at the praise, “But mother rarely lets me fight anyone but Ro- Ser Gilmore, so I’m not sure how I compare to the average man.” 

“That’s a shame,” Teagan could make out the delicate details of her face now. The line of freckles across her cheeks and nose, the hazel flakes in her eyes as the sun shone down on them, and the fullness of her lips. She really was beautiful. 

“I was told you also partake,” Elissa gestured to the training yard, “Perhaps you and I could spare some time.” 

“Elissa-” 

“I would like that. Another day perhaps,” Teagan interrupted her mother, “I did not bring the proper attire for such sport this visit.” 

“Oh? Already assuming I’ll like you enough that there will be more?” Elissa teased. 

“Elissa! Enough,” Eleanor snipped, “I apologise, Bann Teagan. My daughter forgets herself sometimes in the heat of her exercise.” 

Elissa rolled her eyes, but said nothing. 

“That’s quite alright my lady,” Teagan assured Eleanor, rather liking Elissa’s saucy demeanor. He’d be lying if he said it was a turn off. 

“Elissa, go wash up. Quickly. Get one of the servants to do your hair and make your face for dinner,” Eleanor instructed her daughter. 

“I still need to let Chaser have his turn in the yard,” Elissa countered, “You know how he gets if he isn’t trained.” 

“None of that today. Take the hound to his kennel for the day,” Eleanor replied. 

“Absolutely not. You can make me put on a dress, but I will not cage my mabari,” Elissa stood her ground in defiance. 

“You have a mabari?” Teagan asked, in an attempt to divert the tension between the two women. 

Elissa’s face lit up at the question, “Yes! Chaser has been my best partner for four years now. In fact he should be-” 

A loud bark cut her off as a silver coated mabari rushed through the yard to his owner. He was massive, like most of the breed. His nubbed tail wagged vigorously as Elissa squatted to pet him. 

“Hey Chaser,” she spoke like he was a baby, “Who’s a good dog, you are!” 

“It’s a war hound, not a pet,” Eleanor sighed, “At least keep him in your room for dinner.” 

“Can do,” Elissa stood and nodded to Teagan, “I look forward to seeing you, Bann Teagan.” 

“And you, Lady Elissa,” he nodded back with a smile. 

… 

The dinner was more of a feast, too much for the few people at the table. Eleanor was seated by her husband, Fergus and his wife and child opposite of them. Teagan was at the opposite end, presumably next to where Elissa would be sitting if she was there. Eleanor had fury written on her face as everyone made small talk to fill the time. 

“I do apologise, Bann Teagan,” Eleanor started, “Elissa seems to be taking her time getting ready. I assume that she is giving the servants a hard time.” 

“That’s quite alright Lady Eleanor,” Teagan assured her. In truth, he was hoping she had up and left so he could go home. 

“My pup was never one for dinner parties,” Bryce added, “I’m afraid she takes after me.” 

“From what I hear, my lord, Lady Elissa takes after her Seawolf mother,” Teagan smiled. 

Eleanor groaned softly, “That she does. No doubt she’d had doubled the number of Orlesian warships Bryce and I managed to take down at the same time.” 

“Aye,” Fergus perked up at the mention of his sister’s fighting, “She’s the only woman other than mother that I’d be scared to see in battle.”   
  


“Really Fergus,” Eleanor cut in, “We’re trying to make your sister seem a good marriage candidate, not a soldier.” 

“A real man would appreciate both,” Bryce smirked and raised a glass of wine to the Bann, “I’m sure our guest does.” 

Before Teagan could reply, the doors to the room opened. Elissa stepped in, ever the late one. She wore a dress of green that brought out the shimmer of her eyes. It cut low, her breasts free of a band and pushed forward with a black laced corset. The fabric was silky and clung to each of her surprisingly soft curves. Her hips were very wide, no doubt her most attractive feature aside from her soft face. Elissa’s black hair was braided into a crown around her head with a few curled strands framing her face. Her eyes were lined tastefully with coal and her lips painted a soft red. 

She smiled at the flushing of Teagan’s face, “I apologise for my tardiness,” she avoided her mother’s scornful gaze. 

Teagan stood from his chair quickly to match Fergus and Bryce. Ever the nobleman, Teagan pulled out her chair for her. From the angle he stood behind her now seated frame, he could get a perfect view of her ample breasts. His mouth was rather dry. Now he understood what Eamon meant about having no trouble seeing her as a woman. 

“Thank you, my lord,” Elissa spoke softly, practiced. 

“You’re quite welcome, my lady,” Teagan replied as he found her seat. 

“Pup,” her father called to her, “You really know how to drive your mother to her last nerve, don’t you? What took so long? I’m starving now.” 

“Oh you know father,” Elissa waved her hand outward as she spoke, “It takes a while to unbuckle all that training armor. Chaser did his best to guilt me to stay behind.” 

“I wish I never let you have that hound,” Eleanor sighed, “Well you’re here now, and you look lovely my dear.” 

“I must say I am surprised to see you dressed like this after seeing you take down a knight a few hours ago,” Teagan spoke to Elissa. 

That made her grin, “Can a woman not be strong and beautiful without it shocking every man in the room?” 

“I suppose not,” Teagan played along, “You do look lovely, lady Elissa.” 

“Flatterer,” Elissa accused. 

“Perhaps I am too bold, forgive me my lady,” Teagan grinned at their game. 

“Not bold enough, I’d say,” Elissa replied, she enjoyed seeing his eyebrows raised at her brazen flirting. 

“Elissa,” Eleanor cut in with a warning tone, “I believe it is time we start eating.” 

… 

“As you can see, this puts Arl Eamon in an awkward situation,” Teagan continued to Bryce. 

Elissa had been silent most of the night, but now she has been listening intently on this line of conversation. The arling is being threatened by its neighbors and the militia is not what it used to be. Given Isolde and Eamon married under controversial circumstances, he is reluctant to go to Orlais for help. 

Elissa snorted, “Maybe Eamon should be more willing to grow a pair and use all his resources.” 

“Beg pardon?” Teagan turned to her, shocked as she had remained so quite all night. 

“Pup, now may not be the best ti-” 

“Oh don’t play coy father. We’ve talked about this extensively before,” Elissa turned to face Teagan, “Arl Eamon has already put himself under water having married an Orlesian instead of a ‘proper’ ferelden. He furthered it by having her produce his heir. He might as well use her to his best advantage and pull strings to have some help brought in from Orlais.” 

“Elissa! You don’t know-” 

Teagan held up a hand, “I apologise your ladyship, but I would wish to hear Lady Elissa’s opinion on the matter.” 

“You may regret saying that,” Bryce laughed. 

Elissa liked his boldness to silence her mother, “Well. Surely Lady Isolde can pull some strings and have a Chevalier or two come to Redcliff and help train their militia, or if not them then their knights who can pass the information down in turn.” 

“I’m afraid it’s not that simple,” Teagan replied, “Lady Isolde could do such a thing, but to allow such a thing would strike ire among the local Banns.” 

“Why? Because of our war with Orlais? It’s in the past now and Orlais is still the strongest nation of Thedas. To ignore or refuse their help is idoditic. There is much to be learned from them. Apprenez de vos ennemis.” 

“You speak Orlesian?” Teagan was flabbergasted. 

“Only a little. Mostly for the sake of commands,” Elissa replied. 

“There was no mention of that to me,” Teagan looked to Eleanor. 

She gave an awkward laugh, “I didn’t think it pertinent, Bann Teagan.” 

“Is that a problem, Bann Teagan?” Elissa challenged. 

“No,” he nodded back to her, “Just would have been good to know. Je parle un peu moi-même. Lady Isolde taught me, she misses her native tongue.” 

“Ah, I find it a good skill,” Elissa replied. 

“So, why commands? I only know small talk,” Teagan questioned. 

“Oh, I teach Chaser in Orlesian because no Ferelden would shout out for him to stop in it,” Elissa shrugged, “He knows our tongue, of course, but it’s useful to keep him from getting confused.” 

“I see,” Teagan took a sip of his wine. 

“Elissa took it upon herself to learn it,” Eleanor added hastily, “It was against my better judgement.” 

“Peut-être pouvons-nous en parler plus en privé?” Teagan suggested. 

“Oui, Bann Teagan,” Elissa had a sparkle of mischief in her eyes that shot straight to his groin as she leaned slightly against the table, her breasts squeezing tighter together. 

…

“I’m glad your mother allowed us this time alone,” Teagan spoke as he and Elissa wandered the halls of the estate. 

“Yes,” Elissa replied, “I have no doubt you have the same questions the rest of my suitors ask.” 

“Oh?” He paused to look at her in the dim lighting, “And what might those be?” 

Elissa sighed, “Yes, I am still a maiden. Technically. I have every intention to continue with my ‘sword play’ and will not stop just because I may become pregnant, if you have your way. I will have the final say in all state of affairs regarding my family business as I am the named heir. I will listen to your judgements, but I will not concede power. Chaser will remain under my care until he dies, even if you are allergic to mabari. I have every intention of continuing with my ‘little hobby’ of breeding and training my estate’s mabari also. I don’t like flowers, so no, don’t give me the dying things. If you wish to woo me then pick up a sword or shield and fight me. If you don’t wish to woo me and only care for the status, then be honest with me. Do not expect me to be a wallflower, I am no Orlesian woman.” 

“That was rather rehearsed,” Teagan was surprised, “And-and what do you mean ‘technically’ still a maiden?” 

“I am not some innocent woman who will blush when you consummate the marriage, if it is to happen,” Elissa raised her chin, “If you were hoping for the part of a blushing bride, then you may wish to turn elsewhere.” 

“I’m still stuck on the technically part, my lady,” Teagan replied. 

“Ah. Well I’m sure you understand the mechanics of what exactly makes up maidenhood. That is still intact,” Elissa explained, “It is the one promise I kept for mother’s sake.” 

“And the innocence?” Teagan’s lips turned up at the idea in an attempt to flirt. 

“There are many holes in the body,” Elissa waved her hand nonchalantly and continued to press ahead toward the training grounds. 

Teagan sputtered at her admittal, but said nothing as he trailed her. His mind wandered shamelessly to the implications of what Elissa had said. He was brought back to the present, and his hidden erection, when a wooden shield and sword was pushed to his chest. 

“Take these,” Elissa then grabbed her own, “If you are serious about this potential marriage, then I would wish to test your arm.” 

“You are in a dress, my lady,” Teagan replied. 

“Yes. You can drop the formalities here. On training grounds, there is no status, only skill,” Elissa widened her stance. 

“Alright, Elissa,” Teagan smiled at the familiarity, “I’m afraid I won’t live up to your standards.” 

He dodged a left swing she sent his way and brought his shield up to match her bash. 

“That’s alright. I just want to see if you know how to use them,” she shrugged, “I would hate for my offspring’s sire to know not how to handle a blade. Show me your swing, Teagan.” 

“I’m afraid to rip your dress,” he admitted. 

“Tell you what,” Elissa slapped a smug look on her face, “You manage to land a hit on me and I’ll let you take it off.” 

Teagan’s face grew hot at her suggestion. It was true, he was attracted to her, but he had not expected her to be so promiscuous. He stepped forward and sent her a right swing which she blocked expertly and landed a left to his shield hard enough to splinter it. 

“I have to ask, if you don’t mind,” Elissa began as she jumped back to dodge another swing. 

“Feel free, please,” Teagan was curious. 

“There are a few rumors I wished to address about you,” Elissa replied and bashed her shield into his sword. 

“I’m all ears,” he knew where this was going. There were many rumors made to make up for the answer as to why he had yet to marry at over thirty. 

“You’re unmarried. Is it because you have no interest in women, or because you are perhaps _too_ interested in women?” Elissa asked. 

Teagan was stuck on his left side hard enough to bruise, “Neither. I do enjoy the company of a fair lady from time to time, but in truth I only have remained single because I haven’t found a woman I wished to marry.” 

“Fair enough,” Elissa brought her sword up to clash with his, “And what of Isolde?” 

“Isolde? What about her?” Teagan questioned. 

“Surely you know the rumor that you two are having an affair?” Elissa struck low. 

“Ah, that one. Yes. It’s untrue,” he assured her. 

“I see. Still,” she jumped back and nearly tripped in the hem of her dress, “I wouldn’t blame you if it was. I wouldn’t turn her down for a quick tumble.” 

Teagan was surprised yet again, “I see. Then maybe you remain single because you would prefer the company of a woman?” The image of her and Isolde laying naked together flashed through his mind, distracting him from the blow landing on his thigh. 

“No. I wouldn’t say I prefer women. I just recognise beauty when I see it,” Elissa answered. 

“And if I were to say you were beautiful?” Teagan blocked her next swing. 

“I would have to believe you,” she bashed their shields hard enough for Teagan to stumble backwards. 

They continued swinging and blocking hits with each other until they were both sweaty messes. Eleanor was surely looking for them by now. Elissa’s hair had started to fall out of her braids. It looked disheveled and very attractive. Teagan got lucky as she tripped over the edge of her dress and his blow landed on her midsection. Her leather corset took the brunt of the damage, but she still stumbled down. 

“Are you alright Elissa?” He rushed to her and took a knee on the ground. 

“You got me fair and square, Teagan,” she had a sly curve to her mouth, “Guess that means you win our bet.” 

“What- oh. Oh that’s okay Elissa. I didn’t expect you to-” 

“Shut up,” Elissa pulled Teagan to her by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. 

Teagan took a moment of surprise before he reacted, but gave into her will. Their lips, soft, melted into each other. Soon their tongues were exploring the other’s mouth and Elissa had pulled Teagan on top of her. 

“My lady,” he broke from their kiss, “This is inappropriate.” 

“Just Elissa right now,” her voice was husky with lust, “So was hitting me with a sword.” 

“But you-” 

“Just kiss me you old man,” she laughed shortly and pulled him to her again. 

Elissa was strong, but Teagan could have fought back if he felt like it. He did not. It had been a little while since his last tumble and they were not as beautiful as the warrior under him. She quickly turned the tables on him though, moving his body under hers with the assistance of her powerful thighs. Teagan had never been with a woman as physically strong as Elissa, which just made his erection painful. 

“Mhm, you seem to be enjoying this _my lord_ ,” Elissa put special emphasis on the last words. 

“Just Teagan, please,” he kissed her exposed neck and brought his hands up to massage her breasts. She moaned his name, music to his ears. “Are you sure you want to be doing this? With me, I mean? I saw how you looked at that Knight from before, Ser Gilmore.” 

She frowned at that, “Aye. We know it can’t happen, but we take pleasure where we can.” 

“But do you really want me?” He questioned further. 

“Look Teagan, nothing gets me excited like a good fight. It seems you feel similarly. Do you want to take some pleasure that I am offering or not?” She sounded irritated. 

“Yes, Maker yes,” he squeezed her breasts tightly and earned another throaty moan. 

Elissa grinded her hips down into his erection and ran her fingers through his hair, pushing him to meet her with his mouth. Teagan took the hint, freeing one breast and sucking it with light pressure from his teeth. This was one of his favorite things to do to a woman. Elissa pressed herself further into him, hoping to create more friction. One of her hands reached down to press against his member at full staff, while the other stayed tight in his hair. 

Teagan finally withdrew from her breast with a pop and had to ask, “what exactly do you wish to do with me, Elissa?” 

“Hm, that’s a good question,” she stood from him and put her free breast back into her dress, “Follow me.” 

Teagan took her offered hand as she led them through a series of secret tunnels that apparently led to her quarters. Charger immediately jumped on Teagan with a warning bark, sending the man stumbling backward. 

"Arrêtez! Vers le bas!” Elissa commanded and he obeyed, “Dans ton lit, silencieux.”

The mabari walked to his rather comfy looking bed at the end of her own large bed and settled down with a huff. Elissa apologised and took Teagan’s hand, pulling him to her bed. 

“So, what are we doing here Elissa?” Teagan questioned. 

“I need a little privacy. Mother was sure to find us out in the open,” Elissa replied. 

“And when she comes here?” He asked. 

“We’ll be done and I’ll have you snuck out, no one the wiser,” she smiled, “Now, why don’t we take off these layers?” 

“And your mabari won’t mind?” He cast a sideways glance at the hound that was now trying to sleep. 

“He knows the drill,” she giggled and began unlacing her corset. 

Teagan shrugged and began removing his own clothes, down to his small clothes. Elissa, on the other hand, went straight for nudity. Teagan stuttered when he looked up at her, beckoning him to her with a finger. Who was he to deny the wanton lady? 

Elissa tugged him over her again and their lips danced, both familiar with the taste of the other by now. Teagan’s hands found her breasts again and Elissa ground her slick sex against his clothed erection. 

“Do you seek to end your maidenhood?” Teagan asked. 

“No,” Elissa wiggled down from under him and brought her face to his tempting cock. 

“What are you-oh,” he moaned as she took him in her mouth and spread her legs before his own face. 

Teagan took a moment to gather his senses before he dived into her folds. He knew better than to slip a finger into her, but his tongue would do little damage. She smelt musky from their exertion earlier, but her juices were sweet. He licked each fold separately, taking in all her scents and flavors. Elissa’s muffled moans sent vibrations through his cock, her lips tight around him as she bobbed her head back and forth. She was clearly practiced in this area as she was able to take him all in her throat without gagging. 

“Maker’s breath,” he groaned into her as her tongue curled around his balls. 

Elissa muttered something unintelligible in response and closed her thighs around his head. He enjoyed the pillowy sensation of her flesh against him. Unable to hold himself back against her expert tongue, Teagan gave a quick warning and spilled into her. Elissa groaned and tightened her legs as she swallowed the hot seed. Teagan quickly sucked her clit, pushing her over the edge to match him. He wasted not a drop of her release. 

“That was- thank you Elissa,” Teagan panted as they sat straight on her plush bed. 

“No, thank _you_ ,” she kissed him softly, “Should you wish a second meeting, I would be happy to show you what other things I referred to from before.” 

“No doubt,” Teagan laughed, “But my lady, is this all you wish from me? It’s fine if that’s the case, but your mother-” 

“Fuck what she wants,” Elissa cut him off, “I think I would enjoy another meeting, even if it didn’t end with both of us chasing our pleasure.” 

“Truly?” Teagan was surprised. 

“I’ve always enjoyed men a bit older than me,” she shrugged, “But don’t tell my mother that. She’d find some widowed Arls if she knew.” 

Teagan cusped her cheek and gave her a soft kiss of his own on her plump lips, “I would like to see you again. Perhaps at my estate?” 

“I think that can be arranged,” Elissa sighed, “I guess it’s time to sneak you out. Go back through that secret door and take the first left. It will lead you to your room where you can gather your things and leave if you wish.” 

“I think I would rather say goodbye to you in the morning,” he took in her form before she could get dressed again. 

“Of course, Teagan,” she smiled as he dressed and left her room. 

**Author's Note:**

> apprenez de vos ennemis: learn from your enemies
> 
> Je parle un peu moi-même: I speak a little myself
> 
> peut-être pouvons-nous en parler plus en privé?: maybe we can talk more about it in private?
> 
> Oui:yes
> 
> arrêter! Vers le bas!: Stop! Down!
> 
> dans ton lit, silencieux! : In your bed, silent. 


End file.
